Frost
by Didi La Maniac
Summary: Work, eat, sleep, repeat - That's all Wisty ever gets to do nowadays. With college right around the corner, her life seems to be getting more stressful as the days go by. However, when the Spirit of Winter takes a little visit, he is determined to turn her town upside down. With the return of an old enemy, will he succeed or will his plans crash and burn?


**A.N: Hey everyone! This is my first take on Rise of the Guardians, especially with an OC. I am determined to make the characters I did not create in character as accurately as possible.**

**So, this is the first chapter - nothing special, but I hope you get some interest out of it! I am definatley open to constructive criticism, however, please be polite for I do not appreciate flame in any way.  
**

**I, as of right now, do not have an uploading schedule. I will see if this story gets anywhere and hopefully by the fifth chapter, there will be one.**

**Okay, enough talking, enjoy reading! Thank you!**

**~Didi**

* * *

**Frost**

_Chapter One_

In a town where nothing out of the ordinary happened, another almost regular Thursday came to an end as the frozen yogurt shop began to close down for the day. For some, closing time meant going out with their friends, watching movies, or possibly just relax in their home – but for Wisty Kendall, it just meant more time to study for an exam she absolutely hated.

Wisty hanged her hat in the shop closet, looking back at the yogurt machines with a frown. She slipped into a jacket and waved goodbye to her co-worker, Harold, a newbie.

"Have a nice day, Harold." She said. Harold did not reply; a look of dumbfound expression remain plastered on his face.

Wisty sighed and opened up the exit door, just when a gust of wind came rushing by. She ground inwardly; she is already dreading the walk home. The weather has been extremely strange this season. Gloucester doesn't get a lot of cold weather; as a matter of fact, the whole state of Virginia hardly gets affected by it. Yet, here she is tonight, walking home while the temperature continues to drop to 32 degrees. The leaves of the trees ruffles loudly as a wave of wind came crashing through. She shivered roughly, tightening her jacket with her arm and sped her pace.

_I knew I would become a human ice cube one day_, Wisty thought, chuckling at the thought of someone seeing a dark haired teen trapped in a block of ice.

As she walked, she kept thinking about an abnormal incident back at the shop. In all her life, she has never witness anything so supernatural than the event that occurred only half an hour ago. It was almost like magic…

* * *

_Wisty was at the cash register, patiently waiting for an old woman to finish choosing her topping for her yogurt. It was a slow day, not many people coming in because of how freezing it is outside, but there are a few rebels who still choose to enjoy some dessert no matter what temperature. The only people working today were Wisty, Harold, and the manager Lindsey who's always cooped up in the office. _

_The old lady came up to the register with a friendly smile._

_Wisty smiled back, saying, "Hello, will this be all?"_

_After the lady nods, Wisty took her cup of yogurt and placed it on the calculating device, and says, "Ma'am, your total is three dollars and sixty–" _

_Suddenly, Wisty heard a high pitch scream. She looks to see what happened, and sees a little girl completely covered in frozen yogurt. The yogurt machine was spurring out the desserts, making Wisty's eyes go completely wide._

_What the hell is happening? She thought._

_By the time the manager got out of her office, the machine was done spilling, and the floor was nearly covered in yogurt. Lindsey looked at the mess with complete horror._

"_H-how did this happen? W-what?"_

_Wisty cautiously walked on the lake of yogurt, crouching down to meet eyes with the little girl._

"_Are you okay?" Wisty asked, expecting the little girl to start crying._

_To her surprise, actually to everyone's surprise, the little girl started to laugh. "Yeah, I'm okay! It was funny!"_

_The man standing behind her, who must have been her dad, asked, "How did this happen?"_

_Wisty looked just as dumbfounded as he was. "I have no idea, this never happened before."_

"_It wasn't their fault, Daddy." The little girl told us. "Jack did it."_

_Nearly everyone in the shop looked at the little girl a look as if she was crazy. Wisty and her father just looked extremely confused._

"_Jack?" Wisty asked._

_The girl nodded. "Yeah, Jack Frost. He's the one that plays tricks on people so they can have fun!"_

_The shop closed after that. After the mess had been cleaned up and the mechanics have been called, Wisty looked back at the walls to see little bits of frost._

* * *

_How strange_. Wisty thought.

After walking two blocks, she entered her neighborhood and was about to turn into her street when she heard someone calling out her name. She looks behind her shoulder, and a smile immediately appears on her lips. Her best friend in the whole entire world, Nelly Finch was running up to her at maximum speed, strains of her short blonde hair flying all over the place.

"Wisty!" Nelly shouted as she opened her arms wide open.

"Nelly!" Wisty embraces Nelly with all her strength. She hasn't seen her in what felt like forever

When she notices Nelly is only wearing shorts and a short-sleeved top, Wisty pushes her off and narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you wearing a jacket? Do you know how cold it is out here? You can get sick!"

Nelly scoffed. "Please, you know I can handle this. You, on the other hand, are shaking like mad."

"That's because I'm reacting like a normal human-being," Wisty smiled.

Nelly chuckled before her whole demeanor turned completely serious. "Where have you been? It's like you've completely fell off the earth!"

Wisty looked at her confusingly. "What do you mean?"

Nelly gave her a disappointed look. "When was the last time we hanged out together, or even talked?"

To Wisty's realization, she couldn't remember. It's like she's awaken from zombie mode and is finally aware of how much time has gone by.

"I-I dunno. I've been so busy, I've lost track of time. We can hang out this weekend!" Wisty promised, but Nelly just shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You always say that. If it's not studying, you're working. If you're not working, you're taking care of those kids!" She cried as she pointed to Wisty's home down the street. "Isn't that supposed to be Susan's job?"

Susan is Wisty's foster parent and works as a part-time nurse. She's been taking care of Wisty for as long as she can remember. From what Susan told her, Wisty is the first kid she's ever taken in. Then came Alex, who was two years older than her (but acts like he's three), and then came the twins, David and Jacob, who were two years younger than her, and act just as immature as Alex. Susan raised them all together, and Wisty still to this day does not know how she did it.

However, what she does know is Susan expects a lot out of Wisty, especially when it involved school. She expects her to bring home excellent test and quiz grades and straight A's on her interim and report card; anything lower will not be tolerated. Whenever Susan is away for a job, she can always trust Wisty to make sure the house is clean, dinner is made, and balance out her school and work schedule, however something Wisty has always been horrible at is making time for herself.

"Do you know how many times you've ditched me?" Nelly said sadly.

Wisty felt her heart plummet to the ground as she saw a hurt expression cross Nelly's face. Ever since they've known each other, her only friend in the world gave so much time for her and she hasn't been able give to give her five minutes.

"Nelly… I am so sorry I've been treating you like this. There's been a lot on my plate recently and it's been pretty stressful, now that I think about it." She laughed, trying to ease the tension.

Nelly stared at her blankly for what seemed like hours before sighing and scratching at the back of her head.

"You know, a call would have been enough. You know I'm always here. Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you have to be this tough rock. If you need to talk to me, do it!"

Wisty chuckled, now feeling foolish. "Yeah, I know."

"Why don't you come back to my place, so we can catch up?" When she notices Wisty's hesitation, she looked back at her house that was at the end of the street, and said, "I'm sure they'll survive for an hour. Come on, please?" She pleaded.

Wisty bit down on her lip, debating. _Susan wouldn't mind, would she? _She thought. She turned to Nelly, and nodded her head smiling.

"Great! Let's go, before you change your mind!" Nelly exclaimed, taking Wisty by the wrist and pulling her away from her street.

* * *

Wisty spent nearly two hours at Nelly's home, talking about nearly everything that has happened to them in the past two months. Wisty had applied to two colleges, College of William and Mary in Williamsburg and Yale at Cambridge University (this was mostly Susan's idea). As Wisty's senior year begins to wind down, she told Nelly that she's experiencing high anxiety.

"You're overworking yourself. It's not healthy. Christ, when was the last time you slept?" Nelly had said, giving her friend a disapproving look when she noticed the dark circles around her eyes.

She wasn't wrong. Wisty definitely doesn't deny that she's overworked and is in great need of a good night sleep. However, she's taking two Advanced Placement classes in Human Geography and Biology. She is also taking Honors British Literature 12 and Calculus.

One class she absolutely hates with a deep passion is Calculus. Every day she enters that class room, she, mostly says to herself, "_What am I doing?_", "_When will I use this?_", and "_I hate all of you_." She is lucky to be passing that class with an A-. What she is also not looking forward to is the exam she has to study for tomorrow… in Calculus. Another down side is that right after the exam interims come out… great.

Nelly has been suspended from high school once again, apparently for punching "some bitch" in the face because "she wouldn't shut the hell up about some man whore who cheated." Her defense was, "I felt I was serving my community. Nobody can tell me that they didn't want to pop her on the mouth."

Wisty was nearly in tears from laughing so hard. Nelly is probably the greatest tenth grader she's ever known. It didn't stop her from giving her a life talk, nonetheless.

"So, something extremely weird happened at work today." Wisty began.

Nelly raised an eyebrow. "Some hoboes ask for your number?"

"What? No! No, the machines that holds all the frozen yogurt -"

"Why do you guys call it frozen yogurt? It's freaking ice cream!"

"Nelly, I swear to gosh, you have an attention-span of a coco-nut." Nelly giggled. "Anyways, the machines basically exploded and got this little girl completely covered in froze – okay, ice cream. It was so weird; there was frost all over the wall! And you know what the little girl said?"

Nelly raised her eyebrows, as if to say 'what?' "She said Jack Frost did it." Wisty laughed.

She was expecting Nelly to break out into laughter with her, or at least make a smart-alec comment. But all she did was look at her blankly and shrug. "Maybe."

Wisty raised an eyebrow with a sly grin on her face. "You think Jack Frost came into my shop and blasted a little girl with ice cream?"

Nelly shrugged again. "It is something he would do. I mean, he is supposedly a pranker."

She got up from the bed she was sitting at and went over to the book shelf on the opposite of the room, and picked up a book before making her way back to Wisty. She handed her the book with a glint of excitement in her eyes. Wisty read the front cover and read aloud: "_Tale of Jack Frost_," Wisty looked up at her. "What are you showing me this for?"

"So you can read it! It's pretty educational." Nelly argued.

Wisty gave a single laugh. "Educational."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nelly said, crossing her arms with the book still in her hands.

"Nelly, it's all a myth. A big fairy tale." Wisty explained, getting up from her seat on the bed. "I gotta get going; I'm late as it is."

When Wisty got up, Nelly remained rooted to her spot on the wooden floor. "Since when did you stop believing in fairy tales?"

Wisty sighed loudly, hardly believing she's getting into such a childish argument. "I dunno, when I started to grow up."

"Well stop it, it sucks." Nelly said seriously. "If you ever feel like reading it though…" She once again hands out the book to Wisty, but when she only looked down at it as though she didn't know what it was, Nelly thrusted the book into her hands. "Take it!"

"_Alright, alright_, whatever makes you happy."

Wisty left the Finch house-hold, checking the time on her watch and immediately felt troubled. A lot of time has gone by, and she didn't feel ready to go home. Susan wasn't going to be happy, and she knew that she was going to be sent to her room, doing nothing but cramming as much information into her brain until it hurts.

It's been a while since she's had fun – she felt free when we wasn't jammed in front of a desk. Being with Nelly was the closest feeling to being free. Gosh, if only there was someone who could just drop out of the sky and take her away…

Wisty approached her home at the end of the street, going up the squeaky front porch steps. She placed her hand on the old-fashioned door knob, feeling uneasy; she let out a sigh and opened the door.

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Let me know!**


End file.
